


【枪机】归路

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 结尾双方死亡





	【枪机】归路

枪刃跪倒在满是砂砾的地上痛苦地喘气，支撑着上身的手臂鲜血直流。手中死死握住的武器遍布划痕，刀锋也不再锋利。最后的血壤已经用尽，转轮里也仅存一颗子弹。  
敌人倒在前方的血泊中，无光的双眼仍瞪得老大，仿佛在最后也死不瞑目。那个人看到枪刃倒地不起本以为稳操胜券，放松了戒心对狼狈不堪的枪刃发出大笑，却没想到枪刃尚存最后一丝力气，趁其不备以迅雷不及掩耳之势扣下扳机，迸出的子弹贯穿了那个人的脑门，为这场厮杀已久的残酷战斗画上句号。  
天上照下来刺眼的阳光，白茫茫的一片光亮中枪刃孤身一人，显得格外渺小。厚实的皮革外套早已被汗水湿透，满是泥土的软甲裤也裂开了数道口子，暴露的皮肤上满是沾上泥泞的创口。他的右肩被敌人刺穿，头部也磕破流血，猩红的血液放肆地扩散开来，在他身上宛如妖冶的彼岸花触目惊心。  
但他感觉不到一点疼痛，空荡荡的脑海里唯一能够意识到的只有来之不易的胜利。  
这是为了死去的爱人而拼上一切的复仇，为了这一刻他苦苦等待了无数个日夜。他从未忘记爱人躺在自己怀里渐渐断了气息的时候，冰冷的体温，僵硬的手掌，以及饱含泪水的双眼，那个绝望的画面无时无刻折磨他，让他在心中发出撕心裂肺的呐喊。他无法原谅杀死爱人的凶手，发誓一定要找到那个人碎尸万段，为此他甘愿背井离乡，抛弃所有感情踏入残酷的黑暗，为了寻找线索不惜断绝他人性命。  
枪刃最终还是胜利地复仇了，即使失去了仅存的财产，失去了无忧的生活，失去了回归日常的可能，他已经无法洗脱杀人的罪名，永远都只能过上背负人命的日子，没有未来。可是他心甘情愿，他认为值得。  
枪刃低头看着胸前垂挂的项链，轻轻捏起来放到唇边舔去上面的血水。他把爱人无名指上的戒指取下，与自己的戒指串在一起串成项链戴在脖子上，两个戒指垂下来的位置刚好与心脏平行，仿佛他的爱人仍然与他并肩作战。  
他在胸前画了个十字，感谢爱人的在天之灵保佑计划顺利进行，才能让他成功地把敌人逼上绝境。他的眼前依然反复出现着刚刚惊险的瞬间，向前跨出的每一步都是生命的倒计时，此起彼伏的枪声宛若急促的鼓点。面对敌人的枪口他没有退缩，他不再是躲在爱人身后需要照顾的雏鸟，爱人的死让他一夜之间成长为凶猛的猎鹰。  
他的男人看到了吗？那个叼着烟笑话自己幼稚的男人会看到自己的成熟吗？枪刃闭上眼睛，再一次回忆那个刘海微卷下巴留一层胡渣的男人。他似乎又回到了当时，像一个刚考完试的学生，期望得到男人的鼓掌和表扬。那个教会自己举枪，教会自己射击，教会自己如何在战斗中及时补充弹药的师傅一样的男人，他多希望男人能看到这一幕，夸夸他终于有点进步了，而不是一直都用拳头砸他的脑袋，一边骂着脏话一边嫌弃他做得还不够好。  
接下来该去哪里呢？结束唯一的任务后自己还能做什么呢？枪刃看着脚边用光的弹盒毫无头绪，仿佛一切又回到了原点。  
复仇成功后他没有产生一丝喜悦，只觉得胜利的一瞬过于缥缈，心里也空落落的没有一点波澜。自从爱人死后他就感觉不到真实，耳边的声音似乎从远方飘来，眼前的场景也如同被蒙上了一层模糊。失去爱人后他就像失去了灵魂，只有复仇这一念头支撑着他生存下去。有时候他从噩梦中惊醒，看到自己正抬着手想要抓住什么，可他想要抓住的手已经不复存在了。  
他突然想家了，想念和爱人一起生活的故乡，那里有漫山遍野的花海，有和蔼可亲的绵羊。他和爱人手牵着手在蓝天白云下嬉闹，两个人在温馨的小屋里拥抱欢爱。他记不得自己离开家多久了，可是他早就为了复仇变卖了家产，他已经没有可以回去的家了。  
枪刃没有给自己留任何退路，一开始他就做好了同归于尽的打算。他解开武器的保险，从转轮里掏出最后的那枚子弹，拿起来放到空中遮住耀眼的太阳。半透明的子弹里装填着乳白色的粉末，那是爱人的骨灰。爱人死后他把爱人的骨灰装填进自己特制的子弹里，每打出一发子弹便意味着离死亡更进一步，弹尽粮绝之际便是自己的终点。  
枪刃放下手臂，把子弹安回转轮里，装好武器后拉动保险上膛。若是让那个男人知道自己的打算，男人会怎么做呢？会责骂自己轻视性命，亦或是抱怨自己还不够懂事吗？枪刃苦笑着，他本以为自己已经足够独当一面，却依然在想到爱人的时候保持如此童稚的想法。  
可他别无选择，他已经一无所有。  
他把枪管口对准自己的心脏，抬起头面向太阳。当手指扣上扳机的那一刻，他空洞的内心突然有股哀伤油然而生，鼻尖也忽地一酸。他突然感到不舍，他还没有和爱人携手进入远东的草原，还没能和爱人在星空下彻夜畅谈，他还没来得及成为合格的伴侣。他好想与爱人牵手，与爱人相拥，亲口把所有肉麻的情话都说给爱人听，努力让爱人成为世界上最幸福的人……  
然而只有呼啸的风从面前刮过，吹得枪刃睁不开眼。他的眼睛湿润，泪水不受控制地从眼角流下。已经好久没有哭过，甚至是爱人死去的那天他都没有落泪，尽管他坚信自己已经舍弃了所有感情，变得心如铁石才对。可枪刃的眼泪却怎么也止不住，就连托举武器的手都在颤抖。  
明明阳光这么灿烂，可照在身上却无比寒冷。枪刃泄了气似的垂下手臂，武器掉落到地上。有一瞬间他不知道自己拼上一切换来的这个结果有什么用，他赢得了胜利，可他的爱人再也无法一同见证。他本该跟着爱人一起死去，可却一个人苟活到了现在。这么多年活着究竟是为了什么，是给谁看，枪刃感到自己的每一次呼吸仿佛都没有意义。  
他原以为制定好了复仇计划就是找到了正确的路，没想到自己早已迷失了方向。他还是需要男人的怀抱，需要男人用拳头和巴掌将自己打醒，需要男人告诉他什么才是正确的。他已经走累了，走不下去了，一个人的路太过漫长，一个人生活的日子太过艰难，他根本就没有摆脱儒弱，没有真正成长。  
湛蓝的天上有候鸟飞过，成群结队地排成一列，有一只年幼的鸟被远远落在后方，怎么展翅也追不上前面的身影。枪刃望着它们，干涸的嘴唇颤抖着哽咽。  
不想分开，不想被抛弃，不想被遗忘——  
枪刃发出一声怒吼，拳头重重地砸在地上。他像是失去了全部力气，试了很久才把武器重新捡起来，晃个不停地举到空中与自己持平。  
他想回到爱人身边，回到曾经的年岁……

广袤的天空中划过一声枪响，惊动了天上飞行的候鸟。  
一切恢复平静，倒在血泊里的人渐渐没了气息。穿透他肉身的子弹在阳光下融化，装在里面的骨灰散落，与鲜血融为一体。


End file.
